Happiness
by reselusi
Summary: Sehun, Luhan dan anggota baru keluarga Oh. [Squel of Look in My Eyes [HunHan/SeLu/Haowen baby/GS for Uke/M] RnR?


Happiness

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

.

Wanita bertubuh semampai dengan rambut blonde itu setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menekan payudaranya dari samping membuat belahannya terlihat dari kemeja putih dan sempitnya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang bermaksud digoda oleh sang gadis blonde hanya fokus dengan dokumennya.

"Tao-ssi! Jaga jarakmu dengan suamiku."

Gadis yang dipanggil segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergeser satu langkah dari sang presdir.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen dan menatap istri dan sekretarisnya bergantian.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati sang suami, tanpa sungkan duduk dipangkuan Sehun lalu memeluk lehernya manja.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tergoda?"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, maksud meminta penjelasan.

Luhan bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, lalu berdiri di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Tao, membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya kemudian menekan payudaranya dari samping. Persis seperti yang Tao lakukan.

Gluk!

Tonjolan dileher Sehun naik turun, 'ini hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana, kenapa payudara itu semakin montok!'

"Kau tidak tau kalau Panda ini berpose begitu?" Luhan bertanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memajukan bibirnya.

Kesan seksi lalu dengan cepat berganti dengan kesan imut. 'Apa wanita ini istriku?'

Sehun menarik Luhan duduk lagi dipangkuannya, mengecup bibir cherry Luhan dan mengabaikan bahwa disana masih ada sekretaris Sehun.

"Pre—presdir, apa dokumennya sudah selesai?"

Tao mengintrupsi kegiatan pasangan suami istri itu yang masih sibuk mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

"Dokumennya sudah selesai di tandatangani, kau bisa membereskannya lalu pergi."

Bukan Sehun yang menjawab tapi istrinya, yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis tapi sesungguhnya menyeramkan.

"Dia adiknya yixing jie-jie tapi kenapa sungguh menyebalkan," Luhan menggerutu sebal setelah Tao keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu ruangan suaminya.

"Cepat pindahkan dia ke posisi lain, kosongkan posisi sekretaris untukmu."

Sehun mengelus pipi istrinya sedikit mencubitnya, "kau jangan seperti anak kecil sayang, aku bisa gila tanpa sekretaris. Perkerjaanku banyak."

Luhan memeluk lagi leher Sehun manja, lalu melepaskan senyum manis penuh dengan deer eyes ke Sehun.

"Besok aku yang akan melamar sebagai sekretarismu, tuan Oh mesum."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Oh Luhan—" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan keatas meja kerjanya, menatap belahan dadanya yang terlihat jelas dengan Sehun.

"—bisa jelaskan kenapa kau—," Sehun menekan kedua payudara sintal Luhan dari arah samping membuatnya seperti ingin keluar dari branya. Luhan menatap Sehun sambil mengerling nakal, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Ahhh—Mhh," Luhan mendesah, sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Sehun terus meremas-remas payudara istrinya, "— tadi menggodaku di depan Tao?"

Luhan mengalungkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut high heels berwarna merah menyala di sekitar pinggang Sehun. Sungguh seperti wanita penggoda.

"Aku..fuhh—," Luhan meniup pelan telinga Sehun, membuat dirinya bergidik geli.

"—tidak suka melihatnya bertingkah seperti ingin menggoda dirimu," Luhan melanjutkan bisikannya, kemudian mengalungkan tangan kirinya disekitar leher Sehun.

Sehun menarik kaki Luhan, mengeratkan kaki istrinya disekitar pinggangnya. "Ingin mencoba bercinta di mejaku yang membosankan ini?"

Sehun menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan, dan tangannya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam rok Luhan.

'Sial, kenapa aku pakai rok? Kalau begini, terima saja.'

"AHhh—hh, aku ingin lidahmu, bukan jarimu yang membelai klitorisku."

Hilang sudah kehormatan mereka kalau sudah berbau tentang seks. Dasar suami istri maniak.

Sehun sedikit berlari menuju pintu ruangannya, menguncinya.

Sehun duduk di kursi kerjanya, kemudian menariknya maju sampai tepat di depan Luhan yang sedang mengangkang.

"Tuan Oh, sebelum kau menerjangku. Tolong lucuti pakaianku terlebih dahulu, oke?" Luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya kemudian mengulumnya.

"Kau merepotkan nyonya Oh," Sehun melepas dasinya kasar, membuka kancing bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan membuang kemeja itu asal. Sehun topless.

Sehun mendorong semua berkas yang ada diatas mejanya sampai terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.

"Ahh—hh," Luhan sedikit terkekeh kala Sehun menerjangnya, memenjarakan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggoda sayangku," Sehun tetap mengukung tangan Luhan dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya bekerja meloloskan pakaian Luhan. Sampai Luhan telanjang, tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Sehun melesakan kepalanya diantara dada Luhan yang masih terbungkus bra.

Tangan Luhan meronta, minta dilepaskan tapi Sehun tidak bergeming. Sehun melemparkan bra Luhan sembarangan, dan matanya berbinar melihat nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras.

Sehun menabrakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan, mengulumnya pelan kemudian semakin ganas.

Lidah Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, menjelajahi setiap senti rongga mulut istrinya.

Tidak perduli saliva mereka yang tercampur itu meleleh kemana-mana, Lidah mereka terus saling melilit satu sama lain.

"Mhh—hh," mata Luhan terpejam rapat, kedua tangan Sehun memberikan service di dua tempat berbeda. Payudaranya diremas dan vaginanya dielus pelan menggoda.

Luhan dengan cepat mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

Sehun mencium Luhan tanpa ampun saja, cukup membuat Luhan melayang. Sekarang ditambah payudara dan vaginanya juga dijamah Sehun. Membuat Luhan semakin melayang.

Sehun mulai menciumi rahang lalu leher Luhan, meninggalkan banyak tanda.

"Ahh—shhh o—opp—AH," Luhan mendesah keras saat dua jari panjang Sehun masuk sekaligus.

Luhan ingin merapatkan kedua kakinya tapi tertahan saat Sehun meninggalkan lehernya dan menunduk menuju vaginanya.

Jari panjang Sehun terus bermain dalam vagina Luhan, mengeluar masukannya lalu membuat gerakan seperti menggunting.

Organ basah tak bertulang milik Sehun menyapu pelan bibir vagina Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisap klitorisnya, tidak melupakan jarinya yang terus keluar masuk dengan tempo yang sudah cukup cepat.

"Ouhh—ahh—mhh—Oppa lebih ah—ah—ahh," bahkan Luhan mendesah kuat saat jari Sehun malah tergantikan oleh lidahnya.

Luhan mengapit kepala Sehun di vaginanya dengan kakinya, erat.

"Mhh—mhh," semakin kuat Luhan menekan kepala Sehun di vaginanya karena dirinya mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, Sehun mendesah ditengah kegiatannya menjilati cairan cinta Luhan.

Sehun tau Luhan mulai tak sabar karena, tangannya menarik-narik rambut Sehun.

Tamparan kuat Sehun di pantat Luhan membuat Luhan memekik dan membebaskan kepala Sehun dari vaginanya.

Sehun membuka celananya, melucuti dalamannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegak itu. "Aku ingin minum sperma mu!"

Dengan cepat Luhan turu dari meja dan berlutut tepat didepan penis Sehun, Luhan mengambil alih penis Sehun kemudian mengurutnya pelan sambil menjilati lubang kencing suaminya.

Sehun mendongak nikmat, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Luhan, "Ouh—hh,"

Erangan dari mulut Sehun lolos begitu saja saat Luhan mengulum penis Sehun seperti lollipop.

Luhan meng-in-out penis Sehun dengan tempo yang cepat sampai giginya bergesekan keras dengan kulit penis Sehun membuat Sehun bergidik ngilu.

Penis Sehun membesar dan urat-urat di penisnya mulai timbul tanda ia akan segera memuntahkan spermanya.

"Tanganmu sungguh sialan Ohh—h Luhan!"

Sedikit demi sedikit precum Sehun keluar saat Luhan dengan ngencarnya meremas bola kembarnya.

"Sedikithh—Mhh—Ahh!" permintaan Luhan meminum sperma suaminya terpenuhi.

Sehun membantu Luhan bangkit kemudian langsung menyambar bibirnya, menciumnya ganas sesekali menggigitnya.

Luhan yang kehabisan oksigen terlebih dahulu akhirnya mendorong Sehun menjauh sekuat tenaga, "cepatlah ke intinya sayang, ini sudah hampir so—,"

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan secara reflek menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja Sehun.

"Cepat sodok vaginaku sayang," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan pantatnya seperti wanita jalang.

"Oh Luhanku begitu seksi," Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, meremas gemas payudara Luhan.

Sehun mengendus leher, pundak, dan telinga Luhan seduktif membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja.

"Akh!" terlalu menikmati ujung hidung Sehun yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya, membuat Luhan tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah melepaskan remasan di payudaranya dan menyiapkan penisnya didepan vagina Luhan.

Lubang Luhan berkedut keras, menyesuaikan dengan penis Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk.

Sambil menunggu Luhan berkata 'bergerak' Sehun mengangkat tinggi rambut Luhan, dan menciumi tengkuknya dan meninggalkan tanda.

"Oppa~~ bergerak~~"

'sungguh meminta disentuh'

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mulai menyodok lubang Luhan dengan tempo yang pelan.

Satu tangan Luhan mencari tangan Sehun, membawanya kepayudaranya, minta diremas.

"Ouh—ahh—h," Luhan meninggalkan tangan Sehun yang masih memuaskan payudaranya, tangannya terulur kebelakang meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menjambak rambut Sehun, menyalurkan nikmat yang ia dapat.

Sehun memajukan kepalanya, mempermudah Luhan meremas-remas rambutnya, "Ahh—ahh—mhh—ouh—disana—ahh," Luhan semakin mendesah kuat saat Sehun menyesap lehernya dan menumbuk telak sweet spotnya dengan tempo yang sedang.

Sehun menjilat dan mengecup sayang punggung mulus istrinya yang berkeringat tapi membuat aroma mawar dari tubuh Luhan semakin menguar.

"Bahkan punggungmu cantik sekali Lu," Sehun menarik penisnya sampai tersisa ujungnya saja kemudian menghentakannya keras kedalam vagina Luhan dan menumbuk lagi sweet spotnya.

Sehun menaikan tempo permainannya, menjadi sangat cepat dan terkesan brutal. Menyodok lubang Luhan tanpa jeda, membuat Luhan mendesah keras dan berorgasme lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah—ahh—Luhh—mh—bangmu—sem—ah—Ouh!" Sehun memuntahkan cairannya di dalam rahim Luhan, dan Luhan merasa perut dan bibir vaginanya menghangat.

Penis dan lubang itu masih terhubung, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengecup pundaknya, "terimakasih untuk hari ini sayang."

"Oh Sehun! Ini sudah jam tujuh malam?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?!" niat Luhan ingin menoleh dan mengecup bibir Sehun malah berkicau karena mereka bercinta sampai tak ingat waktu pulang.

.

.

.

"Hoek.. Hoek.."

Dalam kamar mandi itu terdengar suara seseorang seperti ini muntah, mukanya pucat dan pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat.

Di lain sisi, seseorang tengah sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi, dengan langkah tergesa dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi, cukup terkejut dengan keadaan orang itu.

"Oh Luhan! Astaga sayang? Kau sakit?" Sehun ikut berjongkok di dekat Luhan dan mengurut pelan leher istrinya.

Nihil, tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, membawanya kedepan wastafel dan membasuh mulut istrinya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan digandeng Sehun, Luhan menuju tempat tidur mereka dan berbaring.

"Aku tidak akan ke kantor karena akan menjagamu. Aku tidak menerima protesan, oke?"

Dengan cepat Sehun menelpon Tao, untuk mengurus kantor hari ini apapun yang terjadi. Kemudian Sehun menelpon dokter keluarga mereka.

"Sayang, aku ingin tidur dipahamu saja. Bantal ini terlalu keras."

Sehun menduduki sisi yang biasa ia tiduri, kemudian meluruskan kakinya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, "kemari, biar aku pijiti keningmu."

Perlahan Luhan bergeser dan menempatkan kepalanya dipaha Sehun yang menurutnya lebih empuk daripada bantal.

Sehun menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut di kening Luhan, kemudian memijit perlahan kepala istrinya sambil menunggu dokter datang.

"Kau seperti kelelahan, apa kau melakukan hal-hal berat?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai respon, "baiklah, tunggu sebentar karena sepertinya dokter Lee sudah datang."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang.." Luhan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didepan perut Sehun.

Ketukan pintu kamar mereka terdengar kemudian masuklah dokter muda yang siap memeriksa Luhan.

Dokter tidak mempermasalahkan posisi Luhan yang tetap berbaring dipaha Sehun, "Sudah sejak kapan nyonya Oh mual dan muntah-muntah?"

"Aku rasa baru pagi ini saja, dan tadi pagi wajahnya begitu pucat."

Dokter Lee hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang berbentuk panjang seperti thermometer, menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin membenarkan perkiraanku, karena nyonya Oh tidak demam dan perutnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja,"

Sehun meminta ijin ke dokter Lee untuk menemani Luhan ke kamar mandi, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu.

Luhan menggunakan alat yang diberikan dokter Lee tadi, kemudian dengan mata terpejam menyerahkannya kearah Sehun.

"A—aku takut, ba—bagaimana hasilnya?"

Hening…

"Oppa?" Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Dokter Lee! Apa benar istriku hamil? Sudah berapa minggu?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum menanggapi Sehun yang menggebu-gebu, "Baru tingga minggu tuan Oh, dan kandungannya sangat sehat. Beruntung rahim nyonya Oh kuat."

"Ah syukurlah, karena aku dan Luhan terakhir berhubungan seks empat minggu yang lalu. AH! Apa itu berarti Luhan hamil seminggu kemudian?"

Sambil membereskan tas dokternya, dokter Lee mengangguk, "bisa saja saat kalian berhubungan seks, nyonya Oh dalam masa subur. Selamat tuan Oh! Jangan lupa periksakan kandungan nyonya Oh seminggu lagi, saya permisi."

Luhan berjalan pelan-pelan kemudian tiba-tiba mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sehun, "Oppa? Apa berarti kita akan punya anak? Aku akan hamil lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Terimakasih sayangku," Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, mengecup sayang kening istrinya.

"Sayang! Jangan lupa kabari ibu dan ayah!"

Luhan merusak suasana.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan morning sickness nya pagi ini dengan penuh keributan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Rambut Sehun sedikit dipangkas, dan ini hari kedua rambut Sehun berwarna merah terang, Sehun menarik-narik rambutnya keatas membuat rambutnya berdiri.

Berubahnya warna rambut Sehun karena kemauan si ibu hamil. Astaga.

Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun yang topless lalu memakaikan suaminya kemeja putih khas dalaman jasnya.

"Aku ingin ikut ke kantor, boleh ya?" Luhan sesekali menatap Sehun, karena tangannya sedang sibuk mengancingkan kemeja Sehun.

"Tidak boleh," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan kemudian duduk di meja rias istrinya, merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Ayolah, sayang.. aku bahkan hanya duduk diam diruanganmu."

"Jangan membantah sayang, tetap di rumah bersama bibi Kim, oke?"

Luhan menarik Sehun berdiri, kemudian memakaikan dasi suaminya. Setelah selesai, Luhan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sehun, menatapnya dalam—,

"Hoek.. Hoek.." Luhan berlari kekamar mandi dan berjongkok didepan closet, memuntahkan lagi cairan. Karena memang perutnya belum terisi sarapan.

Luhan kemudian berdiri, membersihkan mulutnya, Sehun datang dan membantu menyeka sisa-sisa air disekitar mulut istrinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ke kantor! Sayang~~ bagaimana kalau kita berpiknik saja?"

"Kita tidak punya persiapan yang cukup sayang," Sehun sekuat tenaga agar tidak tergoda dengan deer eyes istrinya.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap Sehun tajam. Maklum dia sedang mengidam jadi emosinya labil.

"Oke-oke, baiklah. Kita berpiknik? Sekarang ganti bajumu dan aku akan menelpon Tao," Luhan menyerahkan kaos dan celana untuk Sehun yang sudah dipilihkannya.

"Dan aku tidak mau ganti bajuku sendiri Oh Sehun, kau yang harus menggantikan pakaiannya."

Sehun menatap Luhan berbinar, dengan cepat menuju lemari pakaian mereka dan memilihkan Luhan dress yang menurutnya cantik dan manis di tubuh Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepas dasi yang sudah bertengger apik di lehernya, kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing baju kemeja putihnya. Mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang giliran ibu hamil yang berganti baju," Sehun mendekati Luhan, ingin membuka kaosnya yang dipakai Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku ingin kaos yang persis dengan oppa pakai itu," Luhan menunjuk kaos Sehun yang berwarna grey.

"Sepertinya aku punya dua kaos yang berwarna grey, kau tunggu sebentar."

Sehun berlalu dan menuju kembali ke lemari mereka, mencari pelan-pelan kaosnya yang berwarna sama.

"Ketemu!"

"Aku ingin pakai kemeja kerja oppa yang berwarna peach saja," bahu Sehun yang tegap turun seketika, "Jangan pakai hot pants yang terlalu pendek Oh Luhan.."

"Tidak oppa sayang, ini hanya satu jengkal di atas lutut."

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang mulai menggebu, sungguh mood ibu hamil merepotkan. Diam-diam Sehun menarik hoodienya, agar bisa dipakai untuk menutupi paha Luhan nantinya.

.

.

.

Dengan sabar Sehun mengancingi satu persatu kancing kemejanya yang dipakai Luhan, "Lu payudaramu semakin besar," Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk payudara Luhan yang sintal.

"Awhh—sakit sayang!" dengan penasaran Sehun mengeluarkan nipple Luhan dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan saat seperti ini," Sehun membenarkan lagi letak bra istrinya dan melanjutkan mengancingi kemejanya.

Luhan memakai hot pantsnya sendiri menolak dipakaikan Sehun, malas dengan Sehun yang masih saja sempat menebar kemesumannya.

"Aku tidak ingin piknik, aku ingin jalan-jalan di sungai Han saja, lalu sore harinya kita periksa ke dokter."

Entah ini keberapa kalinya Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar, Sehun tidak ingin marah dan tidak akan bisa marah dengan Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhannya sedang hamil.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobil dari nakas tempat tidurnya, greb! Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah melingkarkan lengannya manja di pinggang Sehun.

Alis Sehun naik satu, "kenapa sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng, mengecup leher suaminya, "Aku suka wangimu, aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang hari!"

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi biarkan aku memanaskan mobil terlebih dahulu, oke?"

"Tidak mau!"

Cukup lama Sehun membujuk Luhan, menawari ini itu, berjanji akan menemani Luhan setiap hari sabtu dan minggu seharian penuh.

Akhirnya, "Baiklah! Seharian penuh bersama Sehunnie di hari sabtu dan minggu! Deal!"

Sehun dan Luhan turun beriringan, Sehun menuju garasi dan Luhan menuju dapur.

"Hoek.. Hoek.."

Melupakan mari-keluarkan-dan-panaskan-mobil, Sehun berlari ke dapur. Melihat Luhan yang sedah berpegangan di tembok sambil menutup mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun membawa Luhan keruang tengah, menduduki Luhan di sofa. "Kau butuh apa sayang?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang sedikit keluar.

"Aku ingin minum, tapi aku tak kuat dengan wangi dapur, perutku mual."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, "tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya untuk mu."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sehun datang dengan air putih di tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin minuman itu berwarna, oppa-ya~"

Sehun langsung berbalik badan, menukar gelas itu dengan gelas yang baru berisikan air teh tawar hangat. Tanpa gula.

"Ini cepat habiskan, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil."

Bukannya meminum teh tawar buatan Sehun, Luhan mengikuti Sehun ke garasi mereka.

Bruk! Luhan ikut masuk kedalam mobil, "astaga Oh Luhan! Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa jauh dari oppa."

.

.

.

"Kandugan Luhan sangat sehat, dan janinnya mulai memberikan gerakan."

Tangan Luhan dan Sehun bertautan erat, menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka.

"Kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke 16, Aku akan—,"

"Liyin jie-jie, err.. aku ingin bertanya," sesungguhnya Sehun sendiri ragu dengan pertanyaannya, takut dikira kurang ajar. Tapi bagaimana pun ia penasaran.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dengan tanda tanya, merasa diperhatikan istrinya Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

"Be—begini, apa berhubungan seks saat hamil bisa dilakukan?"

Tangan Sehun memerah karena diremas kuat oleh Luhan, "kau ini membicarakan apa sayang?" Luhan berbisik pelan dan penuh penakan disetiap kata-katanya.

Liyin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tapi terkekeh kecil, "jika kau ingin melakukannya, aku harap kau bisa mengontrolnya. Walau kandungan Luhan beresiko rendah akan keguguran karena kandungan dan janin kalian yang sehat, tapi tetap saja ditubuh Luhan ada dua nyawa. Belum lagi di trisemester kedua seperti Luhan ini, hormon akan seksnya meningkat dan membuatnya mudah orgasme. Aku takut Luhan terlalu lelah."

Sehun mengigit bibirnya, bola matanya bergerak kemana-mana. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"— aku akan memberikan Luhan vitamin, walau Luhan sudah melewati masa-masa morning sicknessnya. Tapi janin kalian butuh asupan nutrisi yang lebih."

Liyin memberikan Sehun resep untuk Luhan yang harus ditebus di apotek. "Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk rutin meminum susumu Luhannie."

Luhan menggangguk patuh pada kakak sepupunya ini —selain Junmyeon—.

"Dan jangan lupa datang lagi, empat minggu yang akan datang. Aku menunggu kalian." Liyin tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Sehun dan Luhan berpamitan pulang.

Pasangan bahagia itu keluar dengan khas ibu hamil, Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai buncit.

"Aku akan mengantarmu lebih dahulu ke mobil, lalu aku akan menebus vitamin di apotek. Apa itu oke?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku ingin ikut saja ke apotek, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu kerja dua kali sayang."

Dengan langkah yang sabar, Sehun menyamakan langkah dengan Luhan. Sesekali Sehun membenarkan tas Luhan yang ia bawa. Tak tega melihat Luhan membawanya, kata Sehun tas Luhan lumayan berat.

"Kau duduk disini, biar aku yang mengantri." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di kursi tunggu sendirian.

Antrian di kasir apotek cukup panjang, jadi membuat mereka cukup lama menunggu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari membuang rasa bosan.

Dan matanya cukup melebar, waktu melihat chanyeol sang sahabat karib suaminya tengah mengandeng Baekhyun si teman seangkatannya yang kutu buku itu dengan keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku rasa perutnya lebih besar dariku?" pandangan Luhan tetap mengikuti pasangan yang sudah berlalu itu, tak menyadari Sehun yang sudah disampingnya dengan kantung berisi vitamin.

"Perut siapa yang lebih besar, sayang?"

"Oppa masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang dia kan salah satu clientku sayang. Ayo kita pulang," Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dan mengaitkan lengan Luhan di lengannya.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu dan Sehun sudah pasti masih bergelut dengan kasur yang empuk walau sudah menunjukkan jam delapan pagi.

Luhan menarik gorden kamarnya, agar cahaya matahari masuk. Tak lupa pintu kaca menuju balkonnya ia buka lebar, membuat udara segar khas pagi hari masuk memenuhi kamarnya.

Tempat tidurnya masih berantakan karena sang suami. Luhan duduk di sisi tempat dirinya tidur, menatap Sehun yang masih pulas tidur.

"Sehunnie, bangun~" Luhan mulai menyubiti pipi Sehun, tapi nihil.

"Sehunnie, bangun~" Luhan mulai lagi menyubit hidung Sehun, tetap nihil.

"Akh! Sehunnie, baby kita menendang!" teriakan Luhan yang menurut Sehun memekakan telinga terdengar.

"Sungguh?!" seperti di komando Sehun langsung terbangun tegap dan menatap Luhan.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju baby tummy-nya, "Kau merasakannya 'kan sayang?" Luhan tersenyum manis, sungguh ini minggu paginya yang indah.

"Selamat pagi anakku," Sehun mengelus pelan perut Luhan dan meletakan kepalanya dipaha Luhan.

Bayi mereka menendang lagi, seperti jawaban 'Selamat pagi ayah dan ibuku!'

Sehun mengangkat piyama Luhan. Cup! Baby tummy Luhan terkecup, "Hei jagoanku, apa kau sedang berolahraga?"

"K—kenapa jagoan?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti, karena diusia kandungan yang baru empat bulan kelamin si janin belum bisa diketahui.

"Tadi aku bermimpi. Sehan bilang adiknya ini laki-laki, jadi ia jagoan 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus kepala Sehun, kemudian sedikit berbisik 'dia menendang lagi seperti tanda setuju'

"Kau jangan menendang perut ibumu terlalu keras jagoan,"

"Anak kita sungguh patuh padamu, sayang. Tendangannya mulai memelan."

Sehun tersenyum bangga untuk anaknya, "kau baik-baik didalam sini, lima bulan lagi bukan waktu yang lama jagoan."

Dalam diam Luhan tersenyum haru melihat Sehun dan anaknya berinteraksi, sungguh moment yang indah.

"Jangan membuat ibu kesusahan, oke?" Sehun mengecup lama baby tummy Luhan.

"Kau dengar kata ayah 'kan, Oh kecil?"

"Dia menendang lagi? Astaga anakku bersabarlah, ayah juga tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dan lagi sesekali mengecupnya, memberi pengertian untuk anaknya.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat, seolah ia dan anaknya sedang berpelukan. Luhan masih tersenyum, dan menunda pekerjaannya dihari minggu tak tega merusak moment ayah dan anak ini.

"Semoga hari kita menyenangkan, ayah mencintaimu." Kecupan terakhir Sehun berikan untuk anaknya sebelum dirinya kembali tertidur dipaha Luhan.

.

.

.

Mobil Sehun mulai memasuki perkarangan rumahnya, mobilnya sedikit berbunyi karena begitu kerasnya ia menekan pedal rem.

"Ayolah jie-jie, besok tolong gantikan aku."

"…"

"Kau kan tau, sabtu itu jadwalku khusus bersama Luhan."

"…."

"Aish, yixing jie-jie. Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami siaga. Persalinannya tinggal menghitung hari."

"…."

"Terimakasih! Kau yang terbaik!"

Sehun masih mencari kemana keberadaan Luhan, pasalnya tadi ia mencari sambil berceloteh dengan Yixing.

Luhan tidak ditemukan di dapur, taman belakang, bahkan kamar mereka.

"Lu..?" beruntung di tempat satu-satunya harapan Sehun, Luhan ditemukan. Di kamar anak mereka.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang yang sedang memperhatikan foto hasil USG yang digantung di dinding kamar anak mereka, "Kau sedang apa? Aku mencarimu daritadi."

Luhan menyentuh foto USG anak mereka di bulan kedelapan, "anak kita terlihat sangat sehat 'kan sayang?"

Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan yang tertutupi baju, "tentu saja sehat, karena kau ibunya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintamu, sangat." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Sehun menghujani kening, hidung, pipi dan bibir Luhan dengan kecupannya yang sesekali terselip kata 'Terimakasih'.

"Tadi siang bukankah bilang ingin membeli beberapa keperluan lagi? Kenapa tak bersiap?"

Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun, seperti menahan sakit.

"A—apa kau tak apa sayang?" Sehun merasa kepalanya yang terjambak itu semakin sakit tapi tak lama karena Luhan sudah meninggalkan dirinya keluar kamar anak mereka, menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun baru saja ingin memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka, tapi Luhan sudah membuka pintu kamar mereka terlebih dahulu.

Luhan keluar dengan dress biru tua dengan model khas ibu hamil yang sedang hamil besar, tangan mulusnya tertutupi cardigan berwarna putih. Membuatnya bersinar.

Sambil berjalan meraih pundak Luhan, Sehun tak berhenti menatap wajah istrinya. "Setelah berganti baju kenapa wajahmu semakin bersinar?"

"Hanya perasaanmu sayang, ayolah cepat, hari sudah mulai sore."

Sehun membantu Luhan menuruni tangan dengan berhati-hati, menuruni setiap pijakan dengan perlahan. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, takut-takut jatuh.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan jalan menuju ke mobil mereka terlebih dahulu sementara dirinya melepas jas dan dasi lalu melemparnya asal ke sofa.

"Baiklah, jadi kita ingin membeli apa hari ini sayang?" Sehun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu mengemudikannya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, "aku ingin membeli beberapa baju dan popok lagi. Aku rasa yang kemarin dibelikan ibu masih kurang."

Setelah setengah perjalanan mereka larut dalam keheningan, Luhan buka suara melaporkan perkembangan si janin. "Anak kita sungguh tak sabar ingin lahir rupanya, hari ini ia banyak menendang."

"Bersabarlah jagoan," Sehun mengelus perut Luhan saat mobilnya sedang mengantri memasuki basement supermarket.

Mobil mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat parkir, "hati-hati sayang," Sehun membantu Luhan keluar dari mobil sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Suamiku protektif sekali," Luhan keluar dan langsung menggandeng lengan Sehun sedikit meremas kemejanya.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakan tangannya di pundak Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan memeluk pinggangnya. Keadaan Sehun saat ini bisa dibilang keren, dengan kemeja putih polos press body, celana dasar hitam dan rambut yang cukup berantakan membuat siapa aja pasti terpesona.

Tampan dan gayanya sungguh gaya seorang pembisnis.

Dan Luhan ingin menunjukan, kalau laki-laki tampan ini miliknya dan akan segera menjadi ayah.

"Apa barang-barang yang kau ambil tadi sudah cukup, sayang?"

Luhan hanya diam dan semakin memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, "Apa kau lelah sayang? Keringatmu banyak sekali." Sehun menyeka peluh yang ada disekitar pelipis Luhan dengan punggung tangannya.

"Huh… Sehunnie, a—aku ingin sepatu bayi yang itu," Luhan menunjuk sepatu bayi untuk anak laki-laki dengan gambar lebah di tengah sepatunya.

Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan kemudian menyuruh pelayan toko itu membungkusnya dan menjadikan satu dengan barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi.

"AKH! Sehunnie! Pe—perutku!"

Luhan terduduk di lantai toko itu dan membuat Sehun panik luar biasa.

"Tu—tuan! Istri anda ingin melahirkan!" seorang pegawai toko yang sepertinya sudah berumur memberitahu Sehun, dan menelponkan ambulan.

Masa bodo dengan mobil dan barang belanjaannya dengan Luhan, Sehun ikut masuk kedalam ambulan mendampingi Luhan, menggenggam tangannya erat.

Beruntung jalanan cukup lengah, dan membuat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit lancar.

Ambulan stretcher itu cukup kuat menghantam lantai begitu di keluarkan dari ambulan, kepala Luhan terguncang dan nafasnya keluar pendek-pendek seperti di buru.

Dengan sedikit berlari mengimbangi ambulan stretcher yang di dorong cukup cepat, Sehun mengikuti menuju ruang bersalin.

Luhan dengan segera di pindahkan dari ambulan stretcher ke ranjang gynecology (ranjang khusus ibu hamil dan melahirkan).

Sehun selaku sang suami diperbolehkan masuk dengan baju hijau khas rumah sakit yang untuk menutupi baju kemejanya.

Luhan tetap menarik nafasnya pendek-pendek, "Huh Huh Huh Sehunnie.." Sehun duduk dikursi di dekat ranjang Luhan, menggenggam tangannya erat, menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk Luhan.

Air ketuban Luhan sudah pecah dan sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang menanti bukaan kesepuluh.

Dokter menyiapkan beberapa keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk prosesnya melahirkan.

Sehun sesekali mengecup tangan istrinya, "kau bisa sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Nyonya Oh, tarik nafas.. Hembuskan perlahan.."

Luhan mengikuti perintah sang dokter, bahkan Sehun yang mukanya panic ikut mengikutinya.

"Kepalanya mulai terlihat, tarik nafas.. dorong.. ayo nyonya Oh, kau bisa.."

Sehun menatap istrinya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, raut wajahnya penuh kepanikan dan rasa khawatir yang besar.

"Ayo sayang, kau bisa, kau kuat, kita akan segera memiliki Oh kecil."

"Akh! Huh Huh Huh Sehunniehhhh," mungkin bila saat normal Sehun akan langsung menerjang Luhan dengan ganas bila mendengar Luhan seperti mendesahkan namanya.

'Sial, otakku kenapa mesum sekali!'

Luhan sekuat tenaga mendorong bayinya keluar dari rahimnya, "dorong lebih kuat nyonya Oh, kepalanya sudah keluar."

Luhan mengulangi langkah sebelumnya, tapi nihil.

"Sehunnie, a—aku lelah.."

"Ja—jangan lelah sayang, sedikit lagi.. Kau bisa sayang, kau bisa," Sehun frustasi melihat Luhan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sungguh kalau ia dan Luhan bisa bertukar tempat, maka ia akan dengan suka rela melakukannya.

"Ughh huh huh," Luhan mengigit kuat bibirnya yang mulai pucat, tangannya meremas tangan Sehun tak kalah kuat, "Akhhh!"

Tangisan anak mereka terdengar.

Sehun tak berhenti mengucapkaan terimakasih dan menghujani punggung tangan istrinya dengan kecupan penuh cinta.

Dokter membersihkan darah-darah dan alat-alat medisnya, sedangkan beberapa suster membawa anak Sehun dan Luhan untuk dibersihkan.

Sehun menyeka peluh dan mengelus pipi Luhan, sesekali mengajaknya berbicara. Tak ingin Luhannya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sebelum melihat bayinya, Luhan dipindahkan keruang inap. Dirinya hanya ditemani Junmyeon karena Sehun sedang pulang mengambil beberapa keperluan Luhan dan bayinya.

Sedangkan orangtua Luhan dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke Korea.

"Aku tak menyangka, kalau aku akan secepat ini mempunyai keponakan."

Luhan terkekeh dan menerima piring berisikan potongan buah yang diberikan Junmyeon. "Kau sudah tua sekali ya jie-jie,"

Junmyeon menatap Luhan garang, "yak! Kau meledek?"

"Oh, Myeon jie-jie? Sedang apa?" Sehun masuk tanpa dosa karena berhasil menggagalkan rencana Junmyeon yang ingin menggetok kepala Luhan dengan pisau buah.

Junmyeon berdiri, "beruntung ayah baru ini datang, kau selamat nyonya Oh."

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh, dan menatap Junmyeon yang sedang mendelik.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kris sudah di depan. Bye!"

Kini dalam ruangan itu tinggal Sehun dan Luhan, Sehun sedang sibuk menata beberapa barang yang perlu dikeluarkan dari tas yang ia bawa.

Pintu kamar Luhan terketuk dan masuk lah dua suster yang berwajah mirip sambil mengendong bayi mungil.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya Oh," satu suster melangkah masuk dan suster yang satu lagi menutup pintu kamar.

"Maaf menganggu, karena seharusnya bayi tampan ini baru bisa ditengok besok pagi tapi dirinya tidak berhenti menangis. Sepertinya ingin bertemu orang tuanya, dan juga ia seperti haus."

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada dua suster itu, "berikan padaku, aku akan menyusuinya."

Suster itu memberikan bayi tampan itu kepada ibunya, dan permisi pamit kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan bersandar di bantal yang Sehun tumpuk di punggungnya, air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja melihat anaknya.

Ranjang itu sedikit bergoyang waktu Sehun menduduki dirinya disana.

"Kenapa wajahnya persis seperti dirimu Sehunnie?" Luhan berpouting ria dan mengelus pipi kenyal anak lelakinya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang iri dengan dirinya, "Cepat susui anak kita, kau tak kasihan? Dia kelaparan sayang,"

Sehun masih duduk disamping Luhan berjaga-jaga kalau saja pintu kamar itu terbuka, maka dirinya akan menutupi Luhan dan payudaranya. Eh.

Luhan membuka kancing baju piyamanya, mengeluarkan payudaranya dari tempatnya dan mengarahkan nipplenya yang seperti tegang itu ke mulut kecil anaknya.

Gluk!

'Astaga dulu hanya aku yang merasakan nipple itu, sekarang aku harus berbagi pada—'

"Lu.. Kau punya nama untuk anak kita?"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat anaknya, menatap Sehun dengan raut berpikir, "Haowen?"

"Kemarin sebelum aku jatuh terduduk karena perut ini sakit, aku ingin membeli sepatu bergambar lebah. Ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju, membenarkan ingatan Luhan.

"Lebah identik dengan madu, dan ia tak segan menyengat siapa saja yang menganggu rumahnya. Madu, honey, Haowen, Hunney, Hanney. Bukankah itu lucu?!" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepala Luhan, "Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu."

Sehun rendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening dan pipi anaknya yang wangi khas bayi.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Oh, Oh Haowen."

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **YEHET! Akhirnya tembakkan kali ini selesai dalem waktu satu minggu, beda banget sama tembakkan yang lainnya yang bisa selesai dalem waktu delapan sampe sepuluh jam aja. Entahlah, belakangan aku ngerasa sok sibuk gitu-_- jadi ngetik juga sebaris-dua baris eh udahan ((slapped)). GIMANAAAAA? SEHUN DAN LUHANKU PUNYA ANAK LHOOOO.

Banyak typo ya? Maaf atuhlah. Alur ga nyambung ya? Maaf lagi atuhlah ugh. Ensinya gimana? Betele-tele pasti ya T^T. Dan gimana sama judulnya? Nyambung dongggg (kedip-kedip).

200% ceritanya ngawurrrr, apalagi bagian Luhan hamil, periksa, ini dan itu yang aku search dulu di gugle, takut salah. Kan kalo salah akunya malu T^T. Kalo ini masih ada yang salah juga, aku malunya agak dikit(?) jangan segan kasih tau aku ya? Wkwk. Dan yang paling ngawur TUH NAMANYA HAOWEN HAHAHA ((ketawa guling-guling)).

Oh iyaaaa, jangan tanyakan itu kenapa dan ada apa dengan chanbaek karena akupun tak tahu xD

Review box terbuka untuk siapa saja ya~~

41 reviewers for **Look in My Eyes**! Huwaaa seneng banget, aku terharu. Belum lagi masih ada yang nyempetin review **Naughty Hands**, **Eye-Catching**, **Show You**. Aku makasih banget sama kalian yang mau menghargai walau hanya dengan dua patah kata ((bows; terharu)).

Balasan review aku tulis di twitlonger lagi, untuk yang link kemarin aku share juga di twitter lho. Nah untuk balasan untuk yang **Look in My Eyes** bisa buka di show/ n_1s3udma

Spasi jangan lupa di hapus dan kata dalam kurung di ganti dengan symbol titik.

[[ Makasih buat yang nge-fav dan follow **Look in My Eyes**; **AmeChan95**; **Galaxyixing2**; **HappyBacon**; **exindira**; **Hannamoru27**; **Lisnana1**; **risandani08**; **sunghyun1307**; **xiaodult**; **Cactus93**; ** .7**; **hyejin lee**; **xlhosh120**; **Huang Wufan**; **mpiwkim3022**; ; **zoldyk**; **Vita Williona Venus**; ; **PouSso**; **byunchanbaek**; **Siapa-Saya**; **0212echy**; ; **sebuns**; **Brighter00**; **Frozen Peony**]]

HunHan tebar selca di IG bikin teriak ya kan? Aku sih sampe gigit guling xD

Baiklah! Mind to review? :D

Ay.


End file.
